


Only Way

by Lucy_Claire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small missing scene set during the Northwest Mansion Mystery where Pacifica debates saving the day after Dipper's efforts fail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 'I can't let you do that' requested by iamjoemom

Pacifica was hiding in the out-of-the-way storage room Dipper and her stumbled into, aimlessly turning her flashlight on and off in the direction of the dusty old painting of a llama, the only other light in the room from the tear in the wall to far left. 

The vengeful ghost of the lumberjack who helped build this very mansion was still on the loose, turning tables upside down, bringing stuffed animal mounts to life and having them crawl across the floor, chasing the trapped guests around the ballroom, leaving them barely able to duck the artillery of floating cutlery and candles. 

All the ghost wanted was for the people to be let in, to get what they were promised, a single night of appreciation. How did her parents not understand? How did they think that keeping other out was better than keeping the ones inside alive? Pacifica may have gone along with so many of their standards, beliefs and habits but there were some things she just couldn’t follow on, some that had her wanting to glue the heels of her shoes to the polished wood of the porch and not leave, no matter how hard they dragged.

But she could never do it, go against them or stop what was happening, all because of that stupid bell.

Pacifica sighed and turned the flashlight on and off again.

Dipper ran into the room and fell to his knees next to her, panting, his curly fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat. “The ghost tricked me, I don’t know what to do now that I can’t trap it again.”

Pacifica looked away from him and back to the llama painting.

“Pacifica?”

“I have to open the doors,” she realized, shutting off the flashlight.

“Pacifica, if you go outside he’ll get to you before you get to the doors.”

“I know, but it’s the only option, the only way to get rid of him.”

“He could kill you. I can’t let you do that.”

“You did what you could, Dipper, you don’t need to do anymore. It’s the only way now.” 

Dipper put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her awkward, Pacifica finally looked at him and tried returning the smile. 

“You know, you’re not as bad as I thought you were,” said Dipper. “You’re a better person than your parents.”

“Thanks, Dipper.”

Pacifica got up and Dipper followed. As they stepped out of their hiding spot Dipper’s hand slipped from her shoulder to by his side. Out of nerves or lack of good judgement, Pacifica took his hand and he held on tight as they went to face the ghost rampaging the Northwest Mansion. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com)


End file.
